


Surprise, Babe | Larry Stylinson

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Angst, Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Break Up, Cheating, Daddy Louis, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry and Louis - Freeform, LGBT, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Romance, Top Louis, Zayn Malik - Freeform, directioners - Freeform, fight, larry - Freeform, larry fight, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: In which Harry gets a surprise from Louis after coming home from Paris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will also be on my Tumblr (ive-been-shot-in-the-feels) and my Wattpad (1D_HarryStyles_1D)

Harry was finally back home after his week-long trip to Paris with his mum and sister. While he had an amazing time with his family, he was extremely excited to be back home with his boyfriend Louis. During their relationship, that week was the longest that they’ve been apart. It wasn’t as bad as he thought, but Harry didn’t want to have to do it again. 

As Harry approached his shared flat, a smile formed on his face. Louis was of the thinking that Harry was still in Paris until tomorrow, so Harry was going to definitely be surprising him. The thing about Louis and Harry was that neither of them liked surprises unless it was something such as what Harry was about to do - which didn’t happen all that often. Other than that, surprises were a huge no. 

Harry fished his keys from his coat pocket, fiddling with the lock for a few minutes. Once the door opened, he expected to see his boyfriend lounging about on the couch or see him making the some mac n’ cheese for himself in the kitchen, but there was nothing. The telly was off, the kitchen looked unused. It was surprisingly clean. It surprised the curly-haired boy that the house looked ultimately unlived in. Louis was one of the messiest people that Harry knew and he had expected that he was going to have to dedicate the next day to cleaning up his mess, but it turned out that he didn’t have to. 

Without thinking into it, Harry struggled inside with his suitcases, figuring that Louis was either out or he was upstairs taking a nap. It wasn’t out of the man’s register to nap. Harry parked his luggage behind the couch, not really feeling up to bringing the heavy stuff upstairs. Grabbing his smallest carry-on, he decided to take a shower. That way he would find out whether or not Louis was asleep and he would also get the grime of the flight off of his body. Quietly, he made his way upstairs, going into the extra bathroom next to the guest room. He didn’t really want to wake Louis by trudging through their bedroom into the master bathroom. It wouldn’t make it a surprise. 

Harry closed the door and began stripping down to his boxers after he turned on the shower head to heat the water. He began digging through his carry on when he realized that he had forgotten to grab the complimentary shampoo bottles from the hotel bathroom, causing him to have to grab his shampoo and conditioner from the hall closet. Harry casually walked out onto the landing to make his way towards the closet when his face scrunched in confusion. 

Before he could reach the closet he heard a banging noise coming from somewhere down the hall. It reminded Harry of those horror movies where someone was tied up in the closet and was trying to get out. That’s what made him slightly apprehensive as he approached where it was coming from in just his boxer shorts without some sort of weapon. It was then that he discovered that it was coming from his and Louis’ bedroom. 

The worst thoughts roamed through Harry’s mind. Had Harry came home to a burglary? Had someone tied Louis up and locked him in their bedroom? There was so many horrific thoughts, that it caused Harry to feel the onset of a panic attack. After a few minutes of just holding the golden doorknob, Harry twisted it open, ready to fight whoever was trying to hurt him. 

However, the sight that was behind the door made Harry freeze in his footsteps. 

Louis was looking at Harry like a deer-in-headlights as he was hovered over some other man, his member halfway inside him. Harry felt tears of hurt and anger press at his eyes. He felt his heart dissipate. Harry had so many words that were fighting to get out of his throat, but his body was completely frozen. 

“Harry, I - what are you doing here?” Louis stammered out, sounding both surprised and disappointed. 

“What am I doing here? What am I doing in  _ my  _ home? Are you really asking me that right now, Louis?” Harry hissed, his vision quickly blurring. Nothing happened other than the intense staredown between Harry and Louis and the awkward expression on the other man’s face. “Louis, are you that stupid to think that I want to even look at you when your dick is halfway in another man’s ass?!” 

Louis’ cheeks flushed a deep read and he pulled out of the bottom man, whispering something in his ear. The man got up from the bed and he gathered his clothing before exiting the bedroom, giving Harry an apologetic glance, in which the curly haired boy responded with a roll of the eyes. 

It didn’t take Louis much time to jimmy on his sweatpants and zip over to him, trying to give him love and affection. Harry didn’t respond, roughly pushing his (ex?) boyfriend away. A tear strayed down his cheek when he opened his eyes to look at Louis. 

“Har, I’m so happy to see you,” Louis said, a half grin on his face.

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Harry snapped with an angry edge to his voice. Louis backed up from him, looking like a scared teal-eyed puppy. “After I walk in on you fucking some other guy, you have the audacity to say that you’re happy to see me?! Because I am very certain that I’m not happy to see you.”

“Harry, can you please let me explain? Please?” Louis begged, caressing Harry’s arm. 

“Explain what? How much better that man was in bed?” Harry snapped. “Don’t you dare touch me ever again.”

With that, Harry stormed out of the bedroom and went downstairs. He couldn’t believe what was happening to him. When Harry came home from Paris, he imagined hugging Louis and kissing him. He never imagined that he would walk into  _ their  _ bedroom and see another man with Louis, feeling the same things that Harry had felt. Why was it happening? Why him of all people? 

“Harry, please, baby. I love you. Can you please stop walking away for me and let me talk to you? Honey, I promise I can explain. In fact, once you know the reasoning, you’ll laugh so hard. It’s a funny story, I promise, baby,” Louis continued, chasing after his boyfriend throughout the house.

Harry snapped around, giving Louis the most hate-filled look that he had ever given anyone. “You want to know a funny story? It’s when you get your shit and move out of my fucking house and never speak to me again.”

Harry turned around and went back upstairs to begin packing Louis’ things in a fit of rage. He knew that the feather-haired man was following him, but Harry didn’t care. He was angry and he was hurt. The killer part was that Harry was in love with Louis. Now, he was dumping him and getting him out of his life as though he was a toxin.

The heartbroken Harry went to their shared closet, grabbing out Louis’ suitcase and jacket, throwing it on the bed. Louis stood in the doorway, watching him with a bewildered expression on his face. Harry began emptying the dresser drawers that contained some of his ex-boyfriend’s clothes into the luggage, wanting to get Louis out of there faster than the speed of light. 

“Harry, what the hell are you doing?” he asked, sounding disbelieved.

“Oh, I’m just helping you pack for a romantic weekend on the French Rivera,” Harry sassed with a bitter tongue, earning himself a glare from the older boy.

“Would you stop being a dickhead and let me explain myself?!” Louis requested, his hot-headed side making an appearance.

Harry stopped what he was doing, thankfully finished packing Louis bag. “What in fuck is there to explain, Louis? What I witnessed was pretty fucking self-explanatory.”

“Yeah, that part of it may have been, but there is more to it than what you think and you need to let me explain what happened,” Louis angrily pleaded. 

“I don’t  _ need  _ to do anything, Louis. But what you need to do is leave,” Harry snapped, shoving Louis’ suitcase into his chest. 

Louis looked at him shocked, but then started walking towards the stairs. Harry followed the man, trying to seclude his tears. When they got to the front door, Louis looked back with a heartbroken look on his face. He gave the angered Harry a once-over, looking as though he was waiting for Harry to say something. 

“What about the rest of my things?” Louis asked, his voice sounding broken.

“Come back and get it when I’m not here,” Harry spat as he slammed the door in his face and shrunk down against the oak, his tears suddenly pouring out of his eyes like Niagara Falls. 

His entire body wracked with sobs as his mind replayed the shitshow that had just occurred. It was like his mind was a VHS and the tape was stuck on that one part. He didn’t know what to do with himself other than cry and wallow. Louis was the Batman to his Robin, the Augustus to his Hazel, the Phil to his Dan. They were just torn away, leaving a hole in the center of his heart. 

_ Perfect end to a perfect vacation. _

\----

It had been almost three weeks since Harry had kicked Louis out of the house. Louis was a mess if he was honest. He was living with his and Harry’s mutual friend, Liam, until he could get himself back on his feet and afford his own place. He was hoping to get out of Liam’s place soon. He had almost enough money saved up to get an apartment and he was going back to Harry’s in an hour to get the rest of his things. 

Harry was at his university class, so their friend Zayn was letting him into the house to let him get the rest of his things. Apparently, Harry had already packed up his things for him. Louis thought that was kind of him, but at the same time, he knew that it was just because Harry didn’t want Louis in his house longer than what he had to be. 

As Louis pulled up outside of the flat, he couldn’t help but feel a wave of sadness and brokenness wash over him. There was no doubt that he missed Harry. Harry was - still is - Louis’ baby. There was nobody, nothing that he loved more than Harry. Not having him was like not having a purpose in life. He was still struggling and it had been three weeks. 

Louis slowly walked up the sidewalk, wishing that Harry was home. He wanted to talk to him, tell him that he was sorry and tell him that he fucked up big time. Of course, he knew that Harry was stubborn and wouldn’t take him back or listen. Louis just wanted to give him a better goodbye. He wanted Harry to know that, no matter what, Louis would always be there for him. That he was so in love with him and that that would never change as long as he lives. 

Zayn opened the door almost immediately after Louis knocked. He didn’t look like he wanted to kill Louis. Though, he couldn’t be sure. Liam looks like a teddy bear and he wanted to kill him before he moved in. Louis was still scared that the man would smother him in his sleep. 

“Hey, Zayn,” Louis said with a nervous edge to his voice. 

Zayn didn’t say anything and just opened the door wider, letting Louis walk inside. The flat hadn’t changed that much since Louis’ had been there last. There was a few things missing, but he assumed that it was some of his own decor or decor that Harry didn’t want displayed anymore. 

“The majority of your things are in the guest bedroom. Your bathroom stuff and the stuff that you had in the drawers is still there, but I brought an empty box for you to put it in,” Zayn instructed him. 

Louis nodded. “Okay. Thanks.”

Louis slowly made his way upstairs, not wanting to hurry because the place was his home - or used to be. He walked into their - now Harry’s - bedroom to pack the rest of his things up. There was a box set on the chair, waiting for him. Louis opened the drawer that he had claimed just under a year and a half ago when they had moved into the place. Everything was still neatly folded, just like Harry had done when he had surprised Louis before he left for his trip. With a huff, Louis quit thinking about it and started to shove the clothes into the box. 

  
When he was almost done emptying the contents of the drawer, his gaze fixed on the picture frame set on top of the dresser. It was the last thing that Louis had thought he would see. Dropping the t-shirt that was in his hands, Louis picked up the picture frame, admiring the picture of them when they first started dating those . He remembered that day as though it had just happened a week ago.

Looking at the happy smiles on the two of past versions of them brought a tear to Louis’ eyes. Knowing that Harry still had the picture up made him feel like really big asshole. The look on the young Harry’s face was pure and happy - it was the same face that Louis loved waking up to. Realization hit Louis that he was truly lost without Harry. He knew that he was broken before, but it was finally sinking in. 

“Louis, are you okay?” 

Louis snapped his head over to the doorway of the bedroom to where Zayn was standing with a concerned look on his face. He sniffed, just noticing that he was crying silently. “I’m fine. Just finishing up the drawers.”

“Do you need any help?” the black haired fellow asked. 

“No,” he answered, surprised at the offer. He thought Zayn hated him. Louis hated himself. 

Zayn stood there for a few minutes before speaking again. “Just let me know if you need anything.”

The boy left Louis to his own devices and wallowing. It didn’t take long to finish emptying the drawer and grab his things from the bathroom. When he lived with Harry, he was pretty much guaranteed to know where everything was at and, unfortunately, that made it easier for him to move out. It’s like Harry was preparing for that all along. 

When he brought the next box to the guest room, he noticed that he didn’t have as many boxes as he would’ve thought. It felt like there was so much more, but then he realized that it was mostly Harry’s things that they moved in. Louis didn’t have much when they moved in together - he came from somewhere where he only had the essentials. Now it seemed that he was resorting back to that. 

Louis stacked two of three boxes on top of one another, taking them downstairs to his car. He was happy that he didn’t have anymore than he did or Liam would’ve killed him. The man didn’t mind him living there temporarily, but the apartment wasn’t too big and Louis was sure that Liam wouldn’t want it filled with all of Louis’ things. 

When Louis got downstairs, Zayn was in the kitchen, making himself some type of beverage in Harry’s Keurig. He imagined that it was tea since Harry had never been much of a coffee drinker and the only coffee supply he had was for Louis. For all Louis knew, the few Starbucks K-Cups that he had were in the bottom of one of his boxes. 

“Do you want me to get the last one for you?” Zayn wondered just before Louis got to the front door. 

“No, I got it. Thank you though,” Louis responded, taken aback by his offer yet again. 

Louis hastily threw the boxes into his backseat, wanting to get out of his old home. With every breath, he was getting more and more emotional, missing his baby more and more. It started out with him wanting to stay in the house for as long as can, but now he couldn’t wait until the last box was nestled next to the rest and he was on his way back to Liam’s so he wouldn’t have to come back to this dreaded, memory contaminated place. It sounded awful - so awful it made tears run down his cheeks - but he knew that there would be no way of getting back to Harry. There was no reason to stay any longer than he had to. 

When Louis went back inside, he found Zayn carrying the last box down the stairs. Louis wanted to stop him, but he didn’t feel it was worth it since he was already halfway to his car. As the black haired man walked out of the house, Louis stood there, reminiscing about all of the memories that he had had with Harry and started to mentally scold himself for fucking everything up. He could still be happy and with Harry if he would’ve just kept his dick in his pants. 

“It’s going to be weird not seeing you around here,” Zayn piped up, nearly scaring Louis half to death.

“It’s going to be weird not seeing Harry,” Louis mumbled. 

“Have you talked to him?” Zayn wondered. 

Louis turned, surprised that he had even heard him. “No. I’ve tried calling him and sending so many texts the first week that we were broke up, but he has yet to return them.”

Zayn gave him a sympathetic look before glancing down at his watch. “Have a seat. Harry isn’t due back for a while yet. Want a beer or something?” 

“Harry doesn’t have beer here,” Louis stated, remembering the huge conversation that they had had about it. 

“No, but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t stow some away,” Zayn smirked going towards the refrigerator. 

Louis took a seat in his favorite recliner, which welcomed him as he sank down into the cushion. He didn’t know why he had even agreed to staying with Zayn. Probably because Zayn was the only one of his and Harry’s friends - other than Liam - that had actually treated Louis like he wasn’t a piece of shit. He knew that he was, but he also didn’t like when people would constantly remind him of it. 

Zayn handed him the beer and Louis took a sip, the smooth liquid rolling down his throat. Zayn sat on the couch - the same couch where Harry and Louis cuddled, watching Harry’s favorite movie before he had left. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, mate? You look like you’re about to bust out crying,” Zayn pointed out. 

Louis shook himself out of his trance. “What? Yeah, I’m fine.”

The look on Zayn’s face told Louis that he didn’t buy it, but he didn’t say anything. The two boys sat in silence, not awkward but not comfortable. But there was one question on Louis’ mind. “Why are you being so nice to me?” 

Zayn looked at him, surprised that he had even asked such a question. “What do you mean?” 

“I cheated on your best mate. I broke his heart. You should be shooing me out of here instead of sitting and having a beer with me,” he told him. 

Zayn just nodded in understanding. “And normally, I would.”

“Then why aren’t you?! Any normal person would want to kill me. His other friends do! Liam does, but he’s too nice for his own good and that’s the only reason that I live with him. I hate myself. Harry fucking hates me. You should too!” Louis shouted out in frustration. Zayn just watched him with a blank look. Tears began to fill Louis’ vision and began to slowly drip down his cheeks. “I would do anything to have him back. I miss holding and cuddling him and giving him morning kisses. I miss calling him my baby and giving him cute little pet names when he’s in my arms. I cry myself to sleep because I’m always lecturing myself about how stupid I was. I didn’t even get to say goodbye and I never will because he won’t even answer my calls. I was a fucking idiot, Zayn! I just wish he would love me and not hate me anymore!” 

Louis let out a few angry sobs before he looked up at Zayn, who had the same blank look on his face as he looked behind him at the door. Louis whipped around to see Harry standing in the open doorway. 

“I never stopped loving you, Louis,” Harry said quietly. “I could never hate you either.”

Louis’ tears were like a downpour in a hurricane. The only time that he had cried in front of Harry was at his mum’s funeral. When he could finally see through his tears, Louis stood up and walked over to Harry, grabbing him in a tight koala-like hug, not wanting to ever let go. The best part of it was that Harry was holding him almost as tight. 

“I love you so much, Harry,” Louis cried into Harry’s shoulder. “I’m so stupid. I am so sorry for hurting you. I am such a fucking idiot. I promise that I’ll never hurt you again. Pl-”

Before Louis could continue rambling out apologies, Harry pushed him back and attached their lips. After a few minutes, Harry broke away from Louis and looked at him with his wet emerald eyes, his hands on his shoulders. “I love you and I always will. You were an idiot, but I was an even bigger one for letting you go without listening.”

“Does this mean that I can call you my baby again?” Louis asked with a small smile.

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to,” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ cheeks, kissing him passionately.

 


End file.
